


Matter

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Post Wrestlemania 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman finds Seth after Wrestlemania and Seth has a few things to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter

In that moment, the booing of the fans, the pain of the punches and Suplexes and loss of teeth did not matter for one Roman Reigns. In that moment, all he could focus on was the fact that Seth was by the entrance, waving around the championship belt like a helicopter, familiar to when he won in NXT, grinning in complete joy. He doesn’t remember the next fifteen minutes – the walk to the entrance, to the backstage area, watching as Seth gets his photo taken with J&J Security for the WWE Instagram account, getting cleaned up – none of it is remembered because none of it mattered.

What did matter was the fact that Seth fucking won. His boyfriend fucking won, and all he wanted to do was go to him and congratulate him. Of course, it took him longer than he wanted and anticipated but eventually, he found himself, ankles crossed, leaning against the door to Seth’s locker room, grin firmly in place. 

He watches silently for a few minutes, not surprised that Seth seems to be humming a very familiar song from a Disney movie before shaking his head and clearing his throat. As Seth turns in surprise, he can’t help but let his eyes roam Seth’s body, looking for any bruises from earlier, any scratches from just now. Finding none, he walks forward, grabbing Seth by the hips and bringing the younger man closer, leaning in for a light kiss.

“Congratulations are in order,” He murmurs against Seth’s lips, feeling as Seth’s mouth forms a grin and his body starts thrumming with happiness. Roman can’t help but grin, separating himself from Seth and watching him until Seth pulls him back.

“You did just as good out there, you know that right?” He murmurs and Roman nods, throat tight. He doesn’t always believe it – has his moments, no thanks to the fans, but –

“You deserve the title,” He whispers, kissing Seth’s lips, his eyes, his nose, his neck.

“And you deserved the spot.” Seth responds, kissing him back. He doesn’t believe him, and when Seth pulls away, his eyes narrow in confusion, wondering why.

“You matter, Rome. Don’t let the fans tell you otherwise. They don’t know shit. You fucking matter,” Seth states, eyes wide as Roman startles, unable to believe Seth swearing –

Unable to help himself, he pulls Seth in, kissing him firmly, losing himself in his boyfriend.

“Fuck, Seth. Let’s just go home,” He grins, running his fingers through Seth’s hair and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, you probably read it on my tumblr. I'm cross-posting my stories from there/fanfiction onto here, so.


End file.
